godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toto
thumb|220pxToto ist ein junger Gamera, also eine mutierte Riesenschildkröte. Er ist das Hauptmonster in ''Gamera, the Brave'' und kämpft darin auf der Seite der Menschheit gegen Zedus. Allgemeines thumb|180px|Toto in voller GrößeToto ist etwa halb so groß wie eine normale Gamera, also knapp 40 Meter. Er ist bräunlicher und hat noch nicht die gewaltigen langen Eckzähne der ausgewachsenen Exemplare seiner Art. Toto ist sehr naiv, was wohl an seinem Alter liegt. Trotz seines jungen Alters ist er sehr mutig. So stellt er sich dem vermeintlich deutlich überlegenen Zedus im Kampf entgegen. Er ist noch gutmütiger zu den Menschen als der Gamera in den Vorgängerfilmen. Toto wächst erst während des Kampfes zu einem wahren Kämpfer heran. Vorher hatte er noch keine Erfahrungen, was den Kampf angeht. Allerdings scheint es, dass Gameras einen angeboren Instinkt haben, der es ihnen ermöglicht, ihre Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Auch ist wohl genetisch veranlagt, dass Gameras gute Wesen sind und der Menschheit helfen. In Totos Fall hat er sich mit einem kleinen Jungen angefreundet, der einst sein Ei fand. Fähigkeiten Toto sammelt energie.jpg|Toto sammelt Energie, ein Siegel auf dem Bauch beginnt zu leuchten Toto Feuerstrahl.jpg|Er schießt den Feuerstrahl ab Feuerattacke Toto.jpg|Der Feuerstrahl Toto fliegt.jpg|Toto fliegt wie jede andere Gamera auch Toto beherrscht im Allgemeinen die gleichen Attacken wie alle Gameras. Nur stellt er sich noch ein wenig unerfahren an, so sind die Angriffe weniger effektiv. Als er noch jung war, konnte er automatisch fliegen und Feuer spucken. Als er heranwuchs, verlernte er diese Fähigkeiten und musste sie wieder erlernen. Sein Lieblingsangriff ist der Feuerball. Nach dem er eine magische Kugel verschluckt, gelingt es ihn nach und nach, seine verlorenen geglaubten Fähigkeiten wieder einzusetzen. So schafft er es auch wieder, zu fliegen. Im laufe des Kampfes gegen Zedus lernt er, seine Energie zu konzentrieren. Dabei leuchtet auf seinem Bauch ein Siegel in Feuerfarben auf. Im Gegensatz zu ausgewachsenen Gameras sind seine Zähne und deshalb der Biss noch relativ schwach. Auch der Panzer scheint nicht besonders hart zu sein, da Zedus ohne weitere Probleme den Panzer mit seiner Zunge knacken konnte. Geschichte Gamera the Brave thumb|left|Toto als Babythumb|left|180px|Toto stellt sich [[Zedus]]Den einzigen Auftritt hat Toto in ''Gamera the Brave''. Der 11-jährige Taro findet auf einer kleinen Insel vor der Küste Japans ein kugelrundes Ei, aus dem eine kleine Schildkröte schlüpft. Die kleine, herzige Panzerechse wird natürlich sofort mit nach Hause genommen und Toto genannt. Auch von Taros Freunden und seiner kranken Nachbarin bewundert, hat Toto so einiges zu bieten, weigert er sich doch glatt, der Schwerkraft zu gehorchen, als Taros Vater ihn unabsichtlich aus dem Fenster wirft, und als er auf einer Expedition durch derens Küche fast von einem Fleischbeil in zwei Teile geteilt wird, entfleucht ihm erschrocken ein kleiner Feuerball. Eine weitere Eigenheit bringt schon ein bisschen Kummer in Taros Glückseligkeit: Toto will nicht aufhören zu wachsen und das besonders schnell. Als Zedus die Stadt angreift, stellt sich Toto ihn in den Weg. Nach dem es am Anfang so scheint, als würde er verlieren, schafft es Taro, in mit einer Art magischen Kugel zu füttern. Daraufhin steigern sich seine Kräfte und er schafft es, mit seinem Gegner auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Während des Kampfes konzentriert er Energie, die er auf einmal in einem mächtigen Feuerstrahl, dessen Geschoss die Kugel bildet, abfeuert. Danach explodiert Zedus in tausend Teile. Da er im neuesten Film vorkommt, kann es gut sein, dass er in weiteren Filmen wieder drin vorkommen wird. Trivia *Als Baby wird Toto durch eine reale Schildkröte verkörpert. Kategorie:Monster